Ultimate ships
Each faction in Galaxy on Fire 2 has at least 1 ultimate ship, these are considered to be the best ships in the GoF universe for reasons written below. Terran Terran - Veteran Pros: Armor, turret slot, and fair cargo space. Cons: Only 3 primary weapons slots, could use better handling. 'Supernova' Terran - Teneta R.E.D. Pros: Armor, turret slot, great manuverability, low price if compared to Bloodstar and Kinzer RS Cons: Only 2 secondary weapons, extremely expensive for new players Terran - Dark Angel Pros: Superior handling over Teneta R.E.D. or Bloodstar, 4 primary slots plus turret, same handling as Kinzer RS but with more cargo, relatively low purchase price Cons: Only 2 secondary slots, one less equipment slot (14) than Kinzer RS, love it or not design Vossk Valkyrie Vossk- S'Kanarr Pros: Armor, 4 primary slots and a turret slot, high cargo (highest of the ultimate fighter ships) Cons: Handling (worst of all the ultimate ships, use of a Pulsed Plasma Thrust is recommended.). Nivelian Nivelian- Aegir Pros: 4 primary and secondary slots, one of the best looking ships, and cost efficient. Cons: Low cargo space and armor, no turret. 'Supernova' Nivelian - Specter Pros: 4 primary, stealth integrated system, best looking, 800 armor, great handling, 16 equipment slots Cons: Cost (30 Million Credits on all difficulties excluding Extreme), Low cargo space, no turret, 2 secondary weapons. This is the ultimate ship that you'll get upon completing Supernova's medals in all the difficulties. Midorian Midorian- Nuyang II Pros: Good armor, cargo, and 4 primary slots, cheapest of the ultimate fighter ships. Cons: Low number of equipment slots, handling, no turret. 'Supernova' Midorian - Berger Cross Special Pros: Good armor, cargo, and 4 primary slots, 4 secondary slot, high armor (considering it is a custom ship), equipment slot Cons: No turret Pirate Pirate - Mantis Pros: Armor, 4 primary and secondary slots, equipment, and handling. Cons: Low cargo space, no turret, somewhat ugly. 'Supernova' Pirate - Darkzov Pros: Armor, 4 primary and secondary slots, equipment, turret, handling Cons: 1 secondary weapon only Voids Void - VoidX Pros: 5th armor available, 4 primary and secondary slots,15 equipment, high handling. Cons: No turret, Horrible cargo space (30t), expensive, difficult to unlock. Best ship in the base game, get gold in all medals to unlock. Gray Grey - Vol Noor Pros: Relatively high armor for a ship its size, Cheap, Good handling. Cons: Weakest of all ultimate ships, Low number of equipment and weapons slots. It is the only grey ship. Deep Science Valkyrie Deep science - Cronus Pros: Intergrated Khador Drive (saves inventory space), You also receive this ship for free from Khador as a thanks for defeating Alice, which is the end of Valkyrie's story line. The cheapest Deep science ship (1.2m) Cons: Low level ship. Characteristics are similar to H'Soc, but with doubled cargo space. Deep Science - Typhon Pros: Intergrated Khador Drive (saves inventory space), 13 equipment slots. Relatively low price (2.5m) Cons: No secondary weaapons, small cargo space. Deep Science - Nemesis Pros: Intergrated Khador Drive (saves inventory space), 14 equipment slots, 4 primary weapons, good handling and armor. Cons: High price (6.8m), no turret, only 1 secondary weapon. Most Wanted Supernova Most Wanted - Bloodstar Pros: 4 primary weapons, 4 secondary weapons, 1 turret, 14 equipment slots, 180 cargo space, high armor. Cons: Bad Handling, expensive. GoF 3D Galaxy on Fire 3D- Draaken Pros: All types of weapons, large cargo space, heavy armor. Cons: High price (125000 Cr.), low maneuverability. Unique Ships 'Terran' *Cormorant Pros: High armor and highest cargo capicity of any ship. Cons: Basically useless in battle (No primary slots, horrible handling) 'Supernova' *Rhino Pros: 2 secondary weapons, turret slot, highest armor and cargo in the game Cons: extremely low handling, no primary weapons Category:Ultimatum Ships